


armed guards and mandalorian dirty talk

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9829682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ursa Wren gets a visit from her old boss and warms her up in the crudest sense possible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so i've learned a bunch about mando'a since i wrote this and in retrospect i don't like it that much anymore! i'll leave it up though

 

Krownest wasn't Bo-Katan's favourite planet. She didn't handle the cold well, for one thing. For another, it was so... out of the way. Whenever she made the trip here she wished they were back in the bad old days, when Ursa's mother was countess and they were still running around blowing up buildings and squatting in bunkers.

She landed in front of the winter mansion the Wrens called a stronghold and took off her helmet. The guards outside looked at her appraisingly, but didn't try to stop her. Bo-Katan wasn't a frequent visitor, but they knew her as a friend of the clan. She walked up the stairs, nodded to one of the guards she thought she recognised, and headed inside.

The dimly lit throneroom was blessedly warm. The contrast made Bo-Katan sneeze, and she swore under her breath. The four warriors standing around the room didn't react, of course, but it was undignified nonetheless. Still, she strode on, until she was standing right in front of the throne, and the woman sitting in it. Bo-Katan bowed, knees together, helmet tucked under her arm.

Ursa Wren looked her up and down, and raised a single eyebrow.

" _Olarom at Krownest_ , Bo-Katan Kryze. I see you've brought your germs into my house once again."

Bo-Katan bristled. "I apologise, countess. We can't all be immune to the cold."

"No, we can't," Ursa smirked. She sat back in her throne and crossed her legs. "I'm happy to see you still come when I call. It's been so long I was afraid you'd forgotten."

Bo-Katan resisted the urge to roll her eyes. For all her politics and cleverness, Ursa still preferred the blunt approach.

"Used to be a time when you came when I called," she said, skipping subtlety as well. Maybe Ursa had just missed her that much.

The countess looked bemused. "Oh, but you are so much better at it, my dear," she purred.

Bo tensed. Their arrangement was quite straightforward. They were allies, sisters-in-arms, occasional political rivals, and, when time permitted, sexual partners. They'd arranged this meeting for the latter purpose. And considering where Ursa had decided to receive her, she had a particular dynamic in mind for this encounter.

" _Cetar_ , Bo-Katan."

Without a sound, Bo-Katan went down on her knees. She set her helmet down on the first step leading up to the throne, and crossed her hands in her lap.

Ursa sat up and watched her intently. Was she going to dismiss the others, Bo-Katan wondered, or was she going to make her do this while they were in the room? If so, how far would she have her go?

"Disarm her," Ursa ordered. Two warriors, both women, walked over. One of them grabbed her arms and removed her vambraces, while the other stepped up behind her and unclipped her belt, relieving her of her blaster. Her jetpack followed. They weren't purposefully rough, but being manhandled by two armed women now still did things for Bo-Katan.

Once she was completely disarmed Ursa waved them aside. They stepped back into their places in the corners of the room. So, an audience then. She and Bo had made sure they were both okay with the idea, of course, but it still happened rarely. It only served to excite Bo-Katan all the more.

"Why don't you come up here?" Ursa asked.

She didn't have to do it twice. Bo-Katan shuffled up the short staircase, the corners digging painfully into her legs. She was grateful for her kneepads, and that Ursa had let her keep them.

The countess uncrossed her legs, giving Bo space between them. She looked down into the focused green eyes staring back up at her. Ursa was going to enjoy undoing it.

She grabbed Bo by the collar and pulled her up, off her knees. Bo's hands clasped around her arm as Ursa kissed her, trying to find some sort of balance. It didn't work, and she had to trust that she wouldn't be dropped as Ursa sunk into her. Warmth welled within her as Ursa released her lips, only to kiss her deeper, brushing her lower lip with her teeth. Bo reciprocated as best she could from her position, but Ursa's mouth kept moving out of the way, only letting her feel it when she wanted her to.

Ursa dropped her unceremoniously, the sound of her knees hitting the ground echoing through the room. Bo-Katan remembered that people had watched, and were about to watcha whole lot more. She squeezed her thighs together, the beginnings of her arousal quickly turning much more intense.

Ursa pointed to her armored skirt. "Take this off."

Bo reached up, struggling with the clasp of her belt for several agonising seconds before it popped. There were more clasps underneath it, pinning the armor to the undersuit, each of them a pain to remove. Ursa didn't move a muscle to make it easier on her. Eventually though, with her arms wrapped around Ursa's hips and her face exhaling hot breath right onto her stomach, Bo popped the last one. The countess even generously raised her hips when she slid her skirt off.

It landed on the ground with a loud clatter. Ursa grabbed Bo again, this time by the hair. With her other hand, she slid the bottom of her undersuit down, just enough to shove Bo-Katan's mouth against her crotch.

"Lick," she commanded. Bo-Katan did.

Ursa was still wearing soft leggings and underwear beneath her suit, but Bo pressed her tongue against the seam as hard as she could. She licked up, leaving the fabric dark and wet with her spit. She did it again and again, until her mouth was too dry to continue, and even then Ursa continued pressing her face into her crotch as hard as she could, rutting against her.

Eventually Bo jerked free and pulled the seam of Ursa's clothes down, exposing a thatch of dark hair and her soaking wet sex. Two hands grabbed her this time, forcing her against her pelvis again. Bo stuck her tongue deep into her, trying to reach Ursa's g-spot, which she knew was about two knuckles deep. When she couldn't reach it she pulled back, mouthing at her soft labia before licking a stripe up her slit. Finally, she buried her nose in Ursa's pubic hair and sucked her clit into her mouth.

"Oh," the countess groaned, the first noise she'd made since she last spoke. Bo teased her with her tongue, flicking up the nub up and down, before biting it lightly. Ursa's legs tensed, her hips rising off the cushioned throne. Bo sucked on her nub hard, and looked up through her hair. Ursa's face was tense with concentration, fringe sticking to her sweaty forehead.

Bo released her clit with a wet pop, then licked it up and down, then sucked on it again.

Ursa came with a cry and a rush of liquid. Her hips jerked against Bo-Katan's mouth, and Bo stayed there until she stopped shaking. Eventually, the countess finally collapsed back into her throne and let go of Bo's hair.

Bo leaned back on her haunches, catching her breath. She noticed almost immediately that one of the guards had discreetly slipped out at some point, while another was staring straight at them, frozen. Bo, feeling either evil or generous, looked her straight in the visor and licked some of the slick off her lips. The guard jerked, then turned around and walked very quickly out of the throneroom. Bo-Katan chuckled to herself.

"You ass," said Ursa, sounding about as amused as she ever did. She was sprawled out on her throne, not looking nearly as debauched as Bo-Katan did, which seemed very unfair. She wiped the sweat off her forehead, then stood up and adjusted her clothes.

In no time at all, Ursa Wren was fully armored again, no worse for wear except for a faint sheen of sweat. She looked down at Bo-Katan, who was still sitting on the ground, rubbing her things together. She smiled and reached out a hand towards her.

" _Olaror_ ," she said. "We will finish this in my room."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a translations (courtesy of mandoa.org)  
> -Olarom at Krownest - Welcome to Krownest (Morutar could be more appropriate)  
> -Cetar - kneel in submission (from boot - as in licking someone's boots)  
> -Olaror - Come
> 
> If I got some of these wrong please tell me in the comments!
> 
> My main motivation was wanting to write some Mando'a because it's a really cool language. In the end, my secondary motivation (two middle aged ladies going at it) took over, and I barely included any


End file.
